


The King Is Dead

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [31]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. Rotten Homecomings

**London. Workshop. Night.**  
 _(Amid several candles, Deschamps sits at a table concentrating on his work. He uses a stylus while looking through a magnifying glass mounted on a stand. An old man, Lord Sheridan, with a candle in hand, comes downstairs.)  
_ **Sheridan:** “What progress, Deschamps? _(Sheridan approaches the work table.)_ The Prince is not a patient man. _(Deschamps studies his work, silent. Sheridan looks over Deschamps shoulder.)_ Uncanny.”  
 _(Sheridan holds his candle closer, but Deschamps puts his hand to it, not looking at it or Sheridan.)  
_ **Deschamps:** “Not so close with the candle.”  
 _(Deschamps pulls his hand back.)  
_ **Sheridan:** “You are indeed an artist.”  
 _(Sheridan turns and sets the candle down out of harm’s way.)  
_ **Deschamps:** “It is finished.”  
 **Sheridan:** “As skillful with a scalpel and brush… as I am with a dagger. You shall feel no pain, my friend. _(Deschamps suddenly realises what Sheridan has said, but it’s too late. Sheridan holds Deschamps’ chin with his left hand and stabs his side with the other.)_ You give your life for a place in history.”  
 _(Deschamps slumps to the floor, guided silently by Sheridan. Sheridan rises and looks through the magnifying glass at Deschamps’ work.)_

**Sherwood Forest.**  
 _(Marian stands on a rise watching Much and Robin practice. Allan has a shiny tin round lid in his hands and he’s reflecting the sun’s light into Marian’s face. Marian holds her hand up to shield her eyes.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Admonishingly:)_ “Allan!”  
 **Allan:** _(Chuckles. Feigned innocence:)_ “What? _(Meanwhile, Much and Robin are practicing with branches. Much swings his down and Robin blocks.)_ Good.  
 _(Much stabs at Robin and Robin jumps back, raising his arm. Impressed:)_ Ohh!” _(Robin attacks. Much blocks, then swings back across, but stops before he hits Robin.)_  
 **Robin:** “Much! Come on! You don’t go easy just because you’re training!”  
 **Much:** “I’m trying not to hurt you.”  
 _(Robin grimaces and turns away, flustered.)_  
 **Allan:** “You’re not going to hurt him if you never hit him, are you?”  
 _(Much glares at Allan.)_

**Marian:** “Well, come on, boys.”  
 _(Much, with both hands on the “hilt,” shakes his branch up and down, looking at Robin. He comes at him with everything and a roar, swinging largely in front of him. Just as he’s approaching Robin, Allan reflects the sun in his eyes and Robin ducks the blow. Much’s momentum carries him face first into a tree. He falls backwards, dazed. Marian is shocked. Allan laughs, totally amused.)_  
 **Allan:** “Blinding!”  
 **Much:** _(Dazed:)_ “Oh!”  
 **Marian:** _(Holding back a laugh:)_ “That wasn’t funny, Allan. Much could’ve really hurt himself.”  
 **Allan:** “Much? Nah, he hit his head, can’t hurt him that way. _(As Marian tries and fails to stop a smile forming:)_ Besides, you’re just worried about the camp.”  
 **Marian:** “I just don’t understand why Isabella would leave it intact. I mean what does she have to gain from it?”  
 **Allan:** _(Shrugs:)_ “Maybe she knew you’d come back one day needing a change of clothes.”  
 **Marian:** “Very funny. It wouldn’t hurt you to change your clothes once in awhile.”  
 **Allan:** “I’ve only got these ones! Besides, all the wardrobe space is taken up by your bleeding outfits.”  
 _(As Marian is about to respond, Little John & Will run over the hill.)_

**Little John:** “Robin?!”  
 _(Marian walks over to Much.)  
_ **Marian:** “Are you all right?”  
 _(Robin jogs over to Little John.)  
_ **Little John:** “We’ve just seen a royal carriage on the North Road.”  
 **Will:** “Carrying the King’s insignia, not the Prince’s.”  
 **Robin:** _(Turns to Marian and motions.)_ “Let’s go.”  
 **Little John:** “It’s heading for Nottingham.”  
 _(Marian pulls on Much’s arm.)  
_ **Marian:** “Much, come on. Time to go.”  
 **Much:** “Huh?”  
 _(Allan comes over.)  
_ **Allan:** “Come on, up.”  
 **Robin:** “Get him up!”  
 _(Marian and Allan pull Much to his feet.)  
_ **Allan:** “Yes…”  
 **Marian:** “Come on! Come on!”  
 _(Marian giggles.)_

**Nottingham Town. Marketplace.  
** _(Sheridan solemnly leads a procession of Crusaders who are carrying a coffin draped in white with a red cross through the streets. The gang watch from the shadows behind the crowd gathering.)  
_ **Much:** “It’s Sheridan.”  
 **Will:** “Who?”  
 **Robin:** “Keeper of the Crown. He used to be the King’s favourite trainer of knights. _(Leans his head back on the wall, perplexed.)_ He trained me.”  
 _(Prince John runs out of the castle gate with a anguished look of grief as the coffin is lowered to the ground. Sheridan goes to stand near the gate.)  
_ **Prince John:** “Oh! No! _(Kneels at the coffin’s head, feigning devastation and sobbing.)_ No, no, no, no. _(Puts his face to the coffin. The Crusaders stand back.)_ No.” _(Isabella stands behind Lord Sheridan, watching.)_  
 **Sheridan:** “People of Nottingham, it is to your great sadness, but also to your great honour, that you are the first to know…of the death of King Richard.” _  
(Hangs his head. Robin’s lips are pressed together tightly, not wanting to believe. Little John is upset at the news. Allan, Will and Much have looks of disbelief.)  
_ **Much:** _(Mouths:)_ “What?” _(Will hangs his head.)_  
 **Sheridan:** “The Lionheart met his glorious end in battle with the infidel.”  
 _(Robin shifts his feet, his eyes darting everywhere. Sheridan steps forward and grasps Prince John’s hand, which is stretched out behind him. Sheridan helps him up.)_

**Prince John:** _(Addressing people:)_ “I thank you for your sympathy… and for your love. _(Robin lowers his chin, glaring at Prince John.)_ The Archbishop of Canterbury is on his way to bless my brother’s body and though these are not the circumstances I would have wished for, in the interests of stability and national security, he will also oversee my coronation.”  
 _(The Prince walks slowly back to the gate. Robin continues glaring. The gang stare in disbelief. Allan is watching Isabella from under his hood.)  
_ **Sheridan:** “The King is dead. Long live the King!”  
 _(Sheridan turns towards Prince John and kneels, head down. The Crusaders and the townsfolk do also, chanting three times: Long live the King!)  
_ **Little John:** _(Kneels. to Will:)_ “Kneel. _(Will and Allan kneel. Robin remains standing. Little John pulls on his cloak.)_ Get down, get down!”  
 _(Robin reluctantly kneels, his face showing clearly he’s not happy about it, but he relents, not wanting to draw attention. Little John looks around to see if anyone noticed.)  
_ **Prince John:** _(to himself:)_ “Long live me.” 


	2. Body Of Evidence

**An alley.**  
 _(The gang gather in the alley. Robin paces. Marian leans despondently against a post.)_  
 **Much:** “Well, he was a great king and a good man.”  
 **Robin:** _(Stops in front of Much.)_ “Don’t, Much.”  
 **Much:** “I’m sorry, Robin.”  
 **Robin:** _(Angrily:)_ “He’s not dead! He can’t be!”  
 **Little John:** _(Gently, quietly, glancing back and forth between Robin and the guard:)_ “Robin, the guards…”  
 **Robin:** _(Voice lowered:)_ “John, I’d know if he was dead. I’d feel it!” **  
Little John:** _(Whispers:)_ “I know.”  
 **Marian:** “This Sheridan, is he a man you trust?”  
 **Robin:** _(Confused look:)_ “He used to be one of the King’s best. But now, obviously, he’s gone with Prince John.”  
 **Will:** “We all share your grief, Robin.”  
 **Robin:** “I need to see his face. _(Thinks.)_ I need to know for sure.”  
 _(Robin turns and leaves. Will looks at Little John. Little John shakes his head, then follows Robin.)_

**Powis Castle. Hospital Wing.**  
 _(Djaq, who has stayed behind to wait for Clarke, is busying herself with her duties as healer. She is going through the various medicines and remedies housed on the shelves before her. Behind her stands Gisborne who is still uncertain about his status, given that Lexa has yet to officially pardon him for his crimes.)_  
 **Djaq:** “You should just go speak with the Commander if you’re worried about it. Clearly she wouldn’t allow you to wander the castle if she believed you were not to be trusted.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Sourly:)_ “I think Lexa ceased seeing me as a threat after she beat me in the arena.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Smirks:)_ “Well, as long as you’re going to stand there moping you can at least be useful. Hand me that basket over there.”  
 _(Gisborne gives the Saracen a look then reaches over and picks the basket up from the table. Djaq climbs the ladder as Gisborne holds the basket out to her.)_  
 **Gisborne:** _(Slightly annoyed:)_ “What are you doing anyway?”  
 **Djaq:** “I’m returning some of Nyko’s remedies he left for me to examine. Hand them up to me won’t you?”  
 _(Gisborne takes a bottle from the basket and passes it up to Djaq who places it on the shelf. They repeat this action a few times before Gisborne picks up a small bottle with a deep red coloured liquid inside.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “What’s this?”  
 **Djaq:** _(Looking down:)_ “Ah. _(Smiles:)_ That is an interesting one. One of the most potent poisons I’ve ever encountered.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Really?”  
 **Djaq:** _(Nods:)_ “Slow acting. It’ll kill you within a day if not treated with the antidote.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Considers the bottle:)_ “Very interesting.”  
 _(Just then, a guard enters the room.)  
_ **Guard:** “The Commander is looking for you both.”  
 _(As Djaq’s attention is caught by the guard, Gisborne quickly palms the bottle and hands the basket up to Djaq.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Oh, Nyko will find them I’m sure.”  
 _(Djaq places the basket on the shelf and climbs back down the ladder. Waving her through, Gisborne allows Djaq to walk ahead of him on their way out of the room.)_

**Powis Castle. Commander’s Chamber.**  
 _(The novitiates are gathered in the Commander’s room as Clarke stands beside Lexa. The Commander has just informed the novitiates of Titus’ betrayal.)_  
 **Lexa:** “He taught you all what it means to be Commander. As my mentor, I trusted his counsel above all others. But it is important to remember that Titus’ teachings were merely a beginning. As Commander it will be up to you to make the hard choices, it is up to you to find the right path for our people. _(Glancing at Clarke:)_ When I welcomed Clarke and her people to be the thirteenth clan, Titus did not agree. I however, knew it was the next step needed in forging a path to peace. Clarke’s counsel has become invaluable to this coalition. Which is why I have asked her to become the new flamekeeper. Should anything happen to me, it will be up to Clarke to oversee your conclave to determine a new Commander. _(Looks to Clarke:)_ I could think of no one I trust more than her.”  
 _(Clarke smiles then looks away, blushing slightly under Lexa’s gaze. Clarke looks to the novitiates.)_  
 **Clarke:** “Aden. _(The young boy Clarke met before Lexa’s battle with Gisborne steps forward:)_ You made me a promise to support my people.”  
 **Aden:** “If Heda’s spirit chooses me?”  
 **Clarke:** “Yes. Will you still?”  
 **Aden:** _(Nods then looks to the other novitiates:)_ “Yes. We all will. _(As the others bow their heads towards Clarke:)_ The Commander has made each of us vow to do so.”  
 _(Clarke nods to the novitiates then turns to Lexa who is still smiling warmly at her.)_

**Kirklees Abbey. Sanctuary. Afternoon.  
** _(Four Crusaders stand at each corner of the coffin with their backs to it. Prince John lifts the shroud as the Archbishop comes over to look.)  
_ **Archbishop:** “His body is in remarkable condition for a month at sea.”  
 **Prince John:** “The Moors, they’re masters of embalming.”  
 _(The Archbishop eyes Prince John suspiciously. He walks around the head of the coffin and Sheridan steps up to it. Prince John clenches his jaw, looking at the Archbishop.)_  
 **Archbishop:** _(Crosses self:)_ “Requiescat in pace.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Looks at the Archbishop.)_ “Thank you. He’s close to God now.” _(Prince John stares at the Archbishop until the Archbishop looks down at the body again, then the Prince steals a glance at Sheridan.)  
_ **Archbishop:** _(Looks at Sheridan:)_ “Why did I not hear of this sooner?”  
 **Sheridan:** “The advanced messenger came to me in London only a day before the body was due to arrive. I swore the man to secrecy before meeting it at Hull in the dead of night _(The Archbishop turns away and passes Sheridan.)_ and coming to the Prince forthwith.”  
 **Prince John:** “And rightly so, I believe. There are those who would take advantage of any interregnum to further their own ends.”  
 **Archbishop:** “I shall consult with the Royal Council.”  
 **Prince John:** “I am the rightful heir, am I not?”  
 _(The Archbishop looks him up and down, then looks to his left at Sheridan, then back at the Prince.)_

**Archbishop:** “Indeed. _(There is a long pause during which the Prince and Sheridan exchange glances.)_ But first… _(walks the length of the coffin)_ … there will need to be a state funeral in London.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Walks along the other side.)_ “And there shall be one. I shall see to it myself. London was my brother’s seat of power, after all. But… power, as you know, is finely balanced between the north and south, and now that the tragic news is out, any delay could cause that balance to shift, which is why I propose making my seat, Nottingham, the new capital of England.”  
 _(Prince John looks at Sheridan and makes a slight jerk of the head towards the Archbishop.)  
_ **Sheridan:** _(Stepping up to the Archbishop:)_ “As the claim in uncontested, I saw no barrier in bringing the crown with me. Everything is in place.”  
 **Archbishop:** ”But is it uncontested? What about the Princess, _(To Prince John:)_ Your elder brother’s heir?”  
 **Prince John:** _(His lip curling slightly:)_ “Ah, yes. My niece. _(Thinking quickly:)_ Unfortunately it appears she’s decided to shun her responsibilities and has joined forces with the celts. The whole family is heartbroken, truly.”  
 _(The Archbishop looks at Prince John, who raises his eyebrows expectantly.)  
_ **Archbishop:** “So be it.”  
 **Sheridan:** “We’ll move his body to the crypt.”  
 _(The Archbishop nods in agreement.)_


	3. Every Time We Say Goodbye

**Powis Castle. The Great Hall. Late Afternoon.**  
 _(The ambassadors of the twelve clans have been gathered in the Great Hall.)_  
 **Lexa:** “The attack on our warriors was orchestrated by Titus and his collaborator Waleran Bigod. With both men now dead, I am calling on the armies of the twelve clans to find and destroy the army that executed the massacre.”  
 **Delfikru Ambassador:** “What about the thirteenth clan? What about their army?” _(As the other ambassadors murmur amongst themselves, Lexa raises her hand.)  
_ **Lexa:** “The thirteenth clan have already returned home in preparation to bring their leader to justice. With Prince John removed from power, Ambassador Clarke will assume the throne in the King’s absence.”  
 **Sankru Ambassador:** “She’s leaving? But she’s flamekeeper.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Glancing at Clarke:)_ “Yes. Clarke will be leaving soon alongside Djaq and her sworn protector Guy of Gisborne.”   
_(As more murmurs erupt throughout the room, Djaq smiles up at Gisborne who breathes a sigh of relief.)  
_ **Delfikru Ambassador:** "But Djaq can’t leave, she’s the best healer we’ve ever had.”  
 **Lexa:** “Believe me, no one wishes this separation were avoidable more than I. But the thirteenth clan must do their part to ensure that all of our people have a future we can be proud of. Together we unite our nations in peace.”  
 _(More mumblings and grumblings from the Ambassadors break out as the Commander and the Princess only have eyes for each other.)_

**Clarke’s Chamber. A Short Time Later.**  
 _(Clarke stands staring out her window as Gisborne stands by the door.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Impatiently:)_ “Princess, if we mean to travel any significant distance before sundown we have to leave now.”  
 **Clarke:** “I know.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Regards her a moment:)_ “She asked you to stay didn’t she? _(Clarke does not respond:)_ Clarke, you know we have to stop Prince John. Your people need you.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Turns towards him:)_ “What if I can do more for them by just staying here?”  
 **Gisborne:** “You can’t. We have everything we need to remove the Prince from power. We have Cherbourg’s letter and-”  
 **Clarke:** _(Interrupting:)_ “We don’t have any proof linking John to my father’s murder. Cherbourg’s letter is useless without Waleran’s confession.”  
 **Gisborne:** “The fact that we now know how your father died will be enough to force Prince John to stand down. The scandal alone will be his undoing.”  
 **Clarke:** “You really believe that?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Hesitates:)_ “I have to believe it. With Prince John in power all our days are numbered. With him gone we can stop constantly looking over our shoulders. This is our best chance, we must take it. _(Clarke nods then turns back to the window. Gisborne picks up the travelling bags at his feet and moves toward the door.)_ Your country needs you, Princess. I’ll be waiting by the stables.” _(Clarke nods and Gisborne leaves the room.)_  
 ****

**Cut To. Commander’s Chamber.**  
 _(Clarke knocks on the door and then enters. Closing the door behind her, she walks into the room. Seeing no sign of the Commander, Clarke walks further into the room before Lexa emerges from an antechamber. Clarke stops and stands before the Commander. Both women simply staring at each other for a lingering moment.)_  
 **Lexa:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “When do you leave?”  
 **Clarke:** _(As Lexa approaches, simply:)_ “Now. _(The Commander halts her approach and nods, forlorn. Clarke moves closer to her, both women now bathed in dappled sunlight from the chamber window. Whispers:)_ I’m sorry.”

**Lexa:** “Don’t be. You have to go back, they’re your people. That’s why I- _(The Commander stops herself:)_ That’s why you’re you.”  
 _(The Commander’s hesitation is not lost on Clarke who regards the woman before her.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Softly:)_ “Maybe someday you and I will owe nothing more to our people.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Smiles, a long beat:)_ “I hope so. _(The Commander extends her hand and Clarke clasps Lexa’s forearm in the warrior greeting.)_ May we meet again.”

_(They stare at each other before Clarke moves toward The Commander longingly, placing her hand gently at the back of Lexa’s head and bringing their lips together in a fervent kiss. As they part Lexa looks into Clarke’s eyes, barely daring to believe what’s happening. Clarke gives an almost imperceptible nod then finds the Commander’s lips with her own once again. Their kiss is earnest, ardent and intense with yearning. Clarke reaches for the back of Lexa’s neck and removes the ties keeping the Commander’s top in place. Tears of joy and sadness mix together to stream down Lexa’s face.)_

_(As the passionate kissing continues, Clarke gently moves the Commander backwards until Lexa’s legs reach the bed. Allowing her momentum to carry her, Lexa perches herself down and, still holding Clarke’s hand, looks up at the Princess stood before her. Finally, Clarke allows herself to be pulled down into the warm embrace of the Commander.)_

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.**  
 _(Prince John spins a blindfolded nobleman in front of a large banner-map of England hanging from the ceiling. Several large pins are stuck in it. The Prince stops the man, facing the map.)  
_ **Prince John:** “Wherever you stick the pin, the city’s yours. _(Prince John steps back and the nobleman steps forward. Prince John begins a rhythmic clap. The nobleman feels for the map, then plunges the pin in. Prince John looks at the pin as the nobleman turns around.)_ Ah… Swindon. Rather you than me. _(Prince John pushes the new owner of Swindon into the crowd.)_ Come on! Who’s next? London’s still up for grabs, but Nottingham’s out of bounds. Don’t want our prospective new capital in the hands of drunkards, do we?”  
 _(Everyone laughs. Prince John takes a grape from the table.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(to Prince John:)_ “So tell me, where would a King desire to put his pin?“  
 **Prince John:** _(Spitefully:)_ “In a flatterer’s eye.”  
 _(Prince John walks around the table eating the grape and Isabella follows.)  
_ **Isabella:** “I actually wanted to give you my personal congratulations, Your Highness.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Sneering:)_ “I’m sure you do.” _(Takes another grape.)_  
 **Isabella:** “And of course, my condolences for your late brother. _(Comes around to face him.)_ And in the light of your increasing national responsibilities, I imagine you’ll need the loyal and varied services that only I could offer you as sheriff.“  
 **Prince John:** “Oh, I’m well aware of the sort of services you offer, Sheriff.”  
 _(Walks past Isabella to the table and picks up more grapes.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Have I not proven my worth to you, Sire?”  
 _(Prince John tosses and catches a grape.)  
_ **Prince John:** “One doesn’t stop proving themselves to their King, sheriff. You shall continue to prove yourself to me and maybe I’ll… consider you along with the other candidates for sheriff.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Frowns.)_ “What other candidates?”  
 **Prince John:** _(Turns around to Sheridan behind him. Brightly:)_ “Ah! Sheridan.. _. (Sheridan bows slightly.)_ …my rock in these troubled times. _(Prince John puts his arm around Sheridan’s shoulders, then wraps the other around for an embrace.)_ You do love me, don’t you?”  
 **Sheridan:** “With all my heart, sire. _(Prince John chuckles.)_ Perhaps you should use this distraction to finish our night’s business at the abbey, while the Archbishop sleeps here?”  
 **Prince John:** “Hm. _(Puts a grape in his mouth.)_ Have you met the Lady Isabella, current Sheriff of Nottingham?“  
 _(Isabella smiles slightly. Sheridan takes her hand.)  
_ **Sheridan:** “Enchanted.”  
 _(Sheridan kisses Isabella’s hand.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Flatly:)_ “I’m sure.”  
 **Prince John:** “Beware, Sheridan, she shares blood with an outlaw.”   
_(Isabella slightly glares at the Prince, but the Prince leaves. Sheridan kisses Isabella’s cheek, then the other, pulling at her skin each time. Isabella deliberately pulls her hand from his grip.)_


	4. Uncovering The Truth

**Kirklees Abbey. Crypt. Exterior. Later that night.**  
 _(Two guards are on patrol outside the crypt. Will comes around a corner and blows a dart at the guard’s neck. The guard grabs his neck with a grunt and collapses. Little John catches him and pulls him back behind the corner. The second guard turns around at the other corner and starts marching back. Robin comes out from behind the corner with an arrow nocked. He aims and shoots the guard in the back. Little John catches him and drags him out of sight as well. Robin, Much, Allan, Marian and Will go to the door. Robin keeps an eye out for trouble.)_  
 **Robin:** “Allan. _(Allan reaches for the lock and picks it in no time.)_ Good lad.”  
 _(Robin goes through the door, then Much and Marian try to go through at the same time and stop. Much lets Marian go first, then nods at Allan and pulls the door closed behind him. Allan, Will and Little John stand watch.)  
_ ****

**Interior.  
** _(Robin and Marian, with candles, and Much with a lantern, make their way downstairs to the crypt. Much stops and shudders at the sight of the skeletons.)  
_ **Much:** “Ah! _(Whispers:)_ There’s bodies down here!”  
 _(Marian laughs.)  
_ **Robin:** “That’s the idea, Much. Come on.”  
 _(They continue down the stairs.)  
_ **Marian:** _(to Much:)_ “You can hold my hand if you get scared.”  
 **Much:** _(Wide-eyed, but not scared enough to accept.)_ “Thanks.”  
 _(Much glances at the bodies and walks to Marian’s side and pulls her hand up in his.)  
_ **Marian:** “Not so tight, Much!“  
 _(Much lets go as Robin stops at King Richard’s coffin.)_

**Robin:** _(to Much:)_ “Come on. Help me get it off. _(Much walks around to the other end and sets his lantern down on its edge. Robin nods to Much to ask if he’s ready, then pushes his end sideways as Much pushes on his end. Robin stands looking down at the shrouded body.)_ All right. _(Robin looks up, sighs, resolves himself. His fingers touch the shroud and his left hand recoils. Robin tries again, lifts up and folds back the cloth. He sighs, disappointed.)_ It’s him.”  
 _(Much nods slightly, saddened by the news.)_ **  
Much:** “It’s true. _(Marian holds her candle to the King’s face.)_ Marian, be careful.“  
 **Marian:** _(Curiously:)_ “Wait a minute.”

_(Marian holds the candle closer. Robin watches as Marian holds the candle to the King’s ear. Much is disgusted, thinking flesh should burn soon.)  
_ **Much:** “Oh, God… Eugh!”  
 _(Robin tilts his head, trying to get a good look in the dim light, as the ear starts to melt.)  
_ **Marian:** “It’s wax!”  
 **Robin:** “What?!”  
 _(Robin reaches out with a finger to touch the corpse’s face.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Happily, smiling:)_ “It’s a waxwork made to look like King Richard.”  
 _(Robin looks at Marian, amazed, then they both laugh in relief. Robin looks at Much.)  
_ **Robin:** “I knew it! _(Confidently:)_ I knew he was still alive!”

**Exterior.**   
_(Will whistles a low bird call. Little John and Allan go to the door. Allan opens it a bit and echoes a higher-pitched whistle through it.)  
_ ****

**Interior.**  
 _(Robin looks at Much.)  
_ **Much:** “Where do we hide?”  
 **Robin:** “Get the lid on! Get the lid on! _(Robin slightly pushes Much forward and blows out his candle. Much quickly goes to the foot of the coffin and he and Robin slide the lid into place.)_ Sh-sh-sh.”  
 ****

**Exterior.**  
 _(Allan whistles again. Little John impatiently reaches around him and pushes the door closed.)  
_ **Little John:** “This way, come on!”  
 _(Little John pulls Allan back around the corner; Will goes around the opposite corner. Prince John and Sheridan, on horseback, and five foot soldiers approach. The Prince turns his horse around.)  
_ **Prince John:** “Set the bonfire in the clearing over there!” _(Points, dismounts.)_  
 ****

**Crypt.  
Robin: **“It’s time to play dead. _(Motions.)_ Come here. _(Robin leads Much to a sarcophagus.)_ Get this lid off.”  
 **Much:** _(With disbelief and fright:)_ “Oh, come on, please! _(Robin bows his head, flustered.)_ Do we have to?”  
 **Robin:** _(Urgently:)_ “Unless you want to be put in one yourself, I’d say yes. Now get it open!“  
 _(Much blows out his lantern. Marian waits by a larger sarcophagus as Prince John comes down the stairs.)_

**Prince John:** _(Singsong:)_ “Richard!”  
 **Marian:** _(Whispers urgently:)_ “Robin! _(Robin goes to Marian.)_ There’s no time. You’re going to have to get in with me.”  
 _(Marian blows out her candle as Prince John nears the bottom of the stairs, holding out a lantern.)  
_ **Prince John:** _(Singsong:)_ “Oh, Richard? Dicky, Dicky, Dicky? _(Much sees the skull next to his face, closes his eyes and grimaces, shaking his head slightly.)_ We’ve come back for you. _(At the coffin:)_ Brother, there you are. _(Chuckles slightly.)_ You know, I think I prefer this one to the real thing. At least this one doesn’t lie and double deal and steal his brother’s place on his father’s throne… or in his mother’s heart. _(Bends to Richard’s face. Whispers:)_ I’ve been in your shadow too long, brother. It’s my turn to step into the light while you burn in the pits of hell!”  
 _(Prince John repeatedly punches the wax cheek with his ringed fist. In the sarcophagus, Robin starts to raise his sword but Marian grabs his arm.)_  
 **Robin:** “Marian, that’s the only evidence!”  
 _(Marian puts her hand over Robin’s mouth.)  
_ **Marian:** “Shh. It’s too dangerous.”  
 _(The Prince stops, revealing a hole in the waxwork’s cheek. Prince John breathes heavily. Sheridan glances sideways at him, stunned.)  
_ **Prince John:** “It’s all right. We have no further use for the body. The Archbishop has seen enough of my brother’s beauty to proclaim it to the world, no doubt.“  
 **Sheridan:** _(Flatly, staring at the wax face:)_ “Then we should proceed with the plan forthwith.“  
 **Prince John:** “You’re not having second thoughts, are you, Sheridan?”  
 **Sheridan:** _(Looks at Prince John:)_ “Certainly not.”  
 **Prince John:** “You seem nervous. _(Prince John puts his hand on Sheridan’s back and stares in his eyes.)_ Guards! _(The guards thump noisily to the coffin.)_ Take the coffin. _(Prince John steps around Sheridan.)_ If anybody asks where the body is, it’s gone to London for a state funeral at the Archbishop’s request. _(Marian takes her hand off Robin’s mouth. Robin lies back, flustered.)_ By the time anybody finds out that there is no body, it’ll be too late.”  
 _(Prince John picks up his lantern and leaves, his footfalls echoing loudly.)_

_(Much and Robin help Marian out of the sarcophagus.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Hand to forehead:)_ “We have to stop them destroying that thing.”  
 _(Much dusts himself off.)  
_ **Much:** “How? There could be loads of them.”  
 _(Robin raises his eyebrows, a sneaky idea in his head.)  
_ **Robin:** _(To Marian:)_ “We need your cloak.”  
 _(Much frowns, puzzled.)_  
 ****

**Clearing near the abbey.**  
 _(Horses neigh as Prince John and Sheridan approach the bonfire. The coffin is on top of the blaze.)  
_ **Prince John:** “Good, good.”  
 _(The Prince and Sheridan circle the fire on their horses.)  
_ **Sheridan:** “Make sure you destroy everything.”  
 **Guard 1:** “Yes, sir. _(The horses neigh. The two guards mutter to themselves and sit to watch the fire as Prince John and Sheridan return to Nottingham.)_ Oh, well. At least we’ll be warm.“  
 **Guard 2:** “Yeah.”  
 **Guard 1:** “I’ve had worse jobs. _(The guards hold their hands over the fire to warm them. Behind them, Little John moans low. The guards look at each other.)_ Did you hear that?”  
 **Guard 2:** “Yeah.”  
 _(They look behind them. A tall black cloak with a skull in the hood and skeletal hands poking out the sides is coming towards them. Much and Marian yell wickedly as the guards scream and run off.)  
_ **Guard 1:** “Quick! Run! Run!”  
 _(Marian pulls the skull off her face as Much throws open the cloak.)  
_ **Much:** “Will!”  
 **Robin:** “John.”  
 **Will:** _(Going to Much:)_ “Yeah, yeah.”  
 _(Will helps Marian down as Robin and Little John go to either end of the coffin.)  
_ **Little John:** “Ready?”  
 _(Robin wraps a cloth around the metal handle.)  
_ **Robin:** “One… two… three.”  
 _(Robin and Little John lift the coffin off the fire and set it down on the ground. They shift the lid off to reveal a skeleton with wax dripping off the bones.)  
_ **Much:** “We’re too late!”  
 **Marian:** “No, we can still tell the Archbishop. Tell him the truth.”  
 **Robin:** _(Frustratedly:)_ “He already thinks he’s seen the body. It’ll be our word against theirs!“

**Little John:** “We can’t let the Prince take power like this. We have to stop him. Assassinate him if we have to.”  
 **Robin:** “If we assassinate him, John, we risk invasion! Civil war, even!”  
 **Will:** “But this is treason!”  
 **Robin:** “I know! And I hate him as much as you do, but while Richard’s away, Prince John is our only leader!“  
 **Will:** “That’s all very well while he’s prince, but when he’s king, he can make new laws, say what he wants, do what he wants, spend what he wants.”  
 **Allan:** “Where’s Clarke when we need her eh?”  
 **Marian:** “She promised she’d follow us as soon as she could. But time is not on our side right now. We can’t afford to wait around and do nothing.”  
 **Robin:** “Well, then, we stop him becoming king, don’t we?”  
 **Little John:** “How?”  
 _(Robin thinks out loud.)  
_ **Robin:** “Well, for a coronation to take place, you need a crown. Am I right?  
 _(The gang are silent and look at Marian. Decisively:)_ Well then, we steal his crown.” 


	5. Devil In A Red Dress

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.  
**_(Prince John holds the crown in his hands, inspecting it as Sheridan watches.)  
_**Prince John:** “How did you control yourself looking after it every single day, hm?”  
**Sheridan:** “I am but a soldier, not a king.”  
**Prince John:** “But with your help, I will be one soon. _(The corners of his mouth quiver and he holds the crown out to Sheridan.)_ Quick! Quick! Lock it away. I don’t trust myself. _(Sheridan takes it and bows his head.)_ I shall wait until the time is right… _(Sheridan goes to a large wooden box on the table.)_ … when all the world will see me shine in the role to which I am destined.”  
_(Sheridan places the crown in the centre section of the box and closes the lid.)_

**Powis. Outskirts.**  
_(Djaq and Gisborne gallop through the trees. They climb up a hill and Gisborne slows his horse to a walk at the top. Djaq turns in her seat to see Clarke slowly bringing up the rear on her horse. As she catches up to them, Clarke stares at the castle longingly.)_  
**Gisborne:** _(Looking out at the forest in front of him:)_ “I realise you have no reason to trust me. Given who I used to be and those I worked for. But I made a promise to the Commander that I will now make to you. _(Clarke looks down and plays idly with her horses mane as Gisborne speaks to her:)_ I swear that no harm will come to you as long as you are under my protection.”  
**Clarke:** _(Shakes her head and kicks her horse into motion:)_ “This isn’t about me. It’s about our people.”  
_(Clarke pushes her horse past Gisborne as he turns to Djaq. The Saracen merely shrugs her shoulders and turns her horse to follow Clarke down the hill.)_

**Nottingham Town. The Trip to Jerusalem Inn.  
**_(Sheridan laughs drunkenly. Allan, dressed as a barman with apron and tray, pulls aside a curtain and nods quickly at Robin waiting inside, then speaks to Sheridan.)  
_**Allan:** “Private room, sir?” _(Gestures inside.)  
_**Sheridan:** _(Drunkenly:)_ “Another round for my drinking friends.”   
_(Sheridan pats Allan’s shoulder, then stumbles in, putting his hand to the wall to catch himself, not noticing Robin, who is seated in the far corner, a hood over his head.)  
_**Robin:** “Hello, master.”   
_(Lifts off his hood and sits back smugly.)  
_**Sheridan:** _(Leans heavily on the table.)_ “Robin of Locksley.”   
**Robin:** “Shh. _(Slides to the near end of the bench.)_ I do apologise for our surroundings… but I’m not really a favourite with the guards.” _(Sheridan sits.)_  
**Sheridan:** “So it’s true. _(Laughs.)_ I heard tell of your feral existence.”   
**Robin:** “I thought it only right to raise a toast… to our late King. _(Robin pushes another cup towards Sheridan.)_ I know you would have been as… _(looks at Sheridan for his reaction)_ … distraught as I was with the news?”   
**Sheridan:** _(Instantly acting:)_ “Oh, indeed. _(Picks up his cup.)_ But we must look to the future. _(They knock cups and drink.)_ You’re not going to cause me any problems, are you?”   
**Robin:** “What do you mean?”   
**Sheridan:** “Well, I also hear that you’ve been making trouble for the Prince. _(Robin laughs.)_ I can’t allow that to happen.”   
_(Sheridan suddenly slams a knife point into the table between Robin’s thumb and forefinger. Robin doesn’t flinch, but stares open-mouthed at his hand as Sheridan laughs loudly. Robin opens his eyes and mouth wide and sarcastically laughs, too.)_  
**Robin:** “All work and no play? That doesn’t sound like Lord Sheridan, the great Keeper of the Crown, to me.”   
**Sheridan:** “The crown is surrounded by outlaws… _(Glances at Robin…)_ where outlaws fear to tread.”   
_(Allan steps in the door. Robin raises his eyebrows at him, then Allan leaves.)_  
**Robin:** “Well, if you’re happy with the Prince, then… what problems can I possibly have?” _(Marian comes to the door as Allan leaves.)  
_**Sheridan:** _(Raises his cup.)_ “To King John!” 

_(They knock cups again and drink. Dressed in her infamous red dress, Marian steps in to Sheridan’s right, the picture of seduction.)  
_**Marian:** “So, is this a private party, or can anyone join in?”   
**Robin:** _(Points to Marian. Sternly:)_ “I told you to wait outside.”   
_(Sheridan sees her.)  
_**Sheridan:** “Mmm.” _(Marian goes around Sheridan to his other side.)  
_**Robin:** “We’re talking in here. _(Marian giggles and holds out her hand to Sheridan:)_ I’m sorry about this. I apologise.” _(Sheridan takes Marian’s hand and kisses it loudly.)_ **  
Sheridan:** “No, no, no, please… _(Looks in Marian’s eyes)_ … please. Service!” _  
(Allan steps in the door.)_  
**Allan:** “Sir!”   
**Sheridan:** “Er, mead!” _(Marian points at Sheridan.)_  
**Marian:** “You’re trying to lower my defenses.” 

_(Sheridan stares at the breasts in his face.)_ **  
Sheridan:** “Oh, to start with my dear!”   
**Robin:** “Trixie, this is private. _(Behind Sheridan, Allan cuts at Sheridan’s belt. Points outside. Sternly:)_ I told you to wait outside. _(Marian mouths: ‘Trixie?’ at him then turns back to Sheridan. More firmly:)_ I told you to—” _  
(Marian absently takes a drink from the table and spills it in Robin’s lap.)_  
**Sheridan:** “Oh!”   
**Marian:** _(Dryly:)_ “Whoops!”   
**Sheridan:** “All wet, Locksley.“   
_(Allan cuts through the belt and takes the keys.)  
_**Robin:** “I’ll go and clear this up. _(Nods at Sheridan.)_ I’ll be back.”   
_(Allan waits as Robin stands.)  
_**Sheridan:** _(to Marian:)_ “Delicious.”   
_(Allan hands the keys to Robin as he passes.)_   
**Marian:** “Why, thank you. _(Glancing at the exchange:)_ I thought he’d never leave.”   
**Sheridan:** “Mm. Could eat you.”   
_(Allan puts the knife back on the table and stares at Marian, who over Sheridan’s shoulder rolls her eyes in disgust. Allan nods then leaves. Marian giggles.)_


	6. Crown Jewel Heist

**Nottingham Castle. Gate.**  
 _(Little John leads a horse pulling a cart to the gate and stops at the guard. Much waits behind him. Little John points to a rose stuck in the halter behind the horse’s ear.)  
_ **Little John:** “Roses, mate… for the coronation. _(The guard nods and lets the cart in. Waves.)_ Thanks very much.”  
 _(Much looks around, a wheat stalk in his mouth. Little John stands with him. In the courtyard, Will and Robin lift up the cloth covering them and look around.)_  
 ****

**East exterior corridor.  
** _(Robin and Will walk down the corridor, then hear Prince John coming.)  
_ **Prince John:** “Now, I want the theme of my coronation _(Will and Robin jump up onto the plinth of a column in the cloister as Prince John and the Archbishop walk down the north corridor.)_ to be ‘out of the darkness, into the light.’ And I want all the guards with mirrored shields _(Will and Robin shimmy around to the back of the column.)_ to reflect the glory of my leadership far and wide.”   
_(They turn the corner into the east corridor.)  
_ **Archbishop:** “I wonder if this opulence is appropriate while people starve.”   
**Prince John:** “Well, I’m giving them something to aspire to, Archbishop. _(The Archbishop gives him a fatherly disapproving look.)_ Oh, very well. I’ll compromise. I’ll use rubies instead of diamonds.”   
_(The Archbishop shakes his head in disbelief as they walk past the cloister. Will peeks out; Robin peeks out behind him.)  
_ **Will:** _(Sighs.)_ “Good to see he’s got his finger on the big political issues of the day.”   
**Robin:** “If you were Sheridan, where would you hide the crown?”  
 **Will:** “Well, you know him better than I do.”  
 **Robin:** “Well, apparently not.”  
 **Will:** “Come on, Robin. Trust yourself.”  
 **Robin:** _(Thinks.)_ “Oh, what did he say? ‘Surrounded by outlaws where outlaws fear to tread.’ _(Robin and Will look at each other.)_ It’s the-”  
 **Robin/Will:** “dungeons!”  
 **Robin:** “Come on.”  
 _(Robin jumps off the plinth and heads for the dungeon door.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
** _(The Jailer holds a roast goose leg in his hand and taunts the prisoners, who are reaching though the bars, with it.)  
_ **Jailer:** “Here.” _(Chuckles.)  
(A bowstring twangs and an arrow whistles. The Jailer falls forward, into a table loaded with food, with an arrow in his spine. The prisoners gasp. Robin and Will enter.)   
_**Robin:** _(to Will:)_ “Pick up his keys. _(Robin takes off his quiver as Will finds the keys and unlocks the door to a cell behind them, where a large wooden box sits at the back. Robin and Will look at a series of strings which criss-cross the cell, then look at each other. Robin looks back at the jailer, thinking.)_ Hang on. _(Robin goes to the Jailer and slaps his shoulder.)_ Sorry, mate. _(Robin takes the goose leg and holds it up to the first string at shoulder height, then nods at Will)_ Ready?”   
**Will:** “Yeah.” _(Robin strikes the leg against the string, and a dart flies straight into the thick flesh.)_   
**Robin:** “This is going to take us a bit longer than we thought, isn’t it?”

**Nottingham Town. The Trip to Jerusalem Inn.  
** _(Sheridan and Marian slam their cups on the table. Sheridan wipes his mouth with his hand.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Laughing:)_ “Another.”  
 _(A very drunk Sheridan replies.)  
_ **Sheridan:** “No, I must go and help with the preparation for the coronation.”  
 _(Sheridan stands uneasily. Marian jumps up.)  
_ **Marian:** “No!”  
 **Sheridan:** “Where’s Robin?”  
 **Marian:** _(Thinking quickly:)_ “I’ll only let you go if you beat me at arm wrestling. _(Marian leans forward, giving Sheridan an eyeful of cleavage and they both laugh outrageously.)_ Oh, come on, look at those muscles. _(Pulls on Sheridan’s arm.)_ Now, don’t you think you can beat someone my size?” _(Sits down with her arm up and ready.)_  
 **Sheridan:** _(Still standing:)_ “Well… I’ll tell you what I would like… _(Moves her hand away, then slowly sits)_ … if you’re offering. _(Marian frowns as Sheridan grabs her by the upper arms and pulls her towards him, staring unashamedly at her chest.)_ Oh… oh…”  
 _(Marian suddenly slaps his hands away, disgusted. Sheridan smiles, thinking she’s playing hard to get and lunges at her. Allan comes to the door then and sees them, Sheridan on top of Marian.)_  
 **Allan:** “Hey! _(Allan pulls Sheridan off Marian.)_ Hey, get off her!”  
 **Sheridan:** “Unhand me!” _(Faces Allan.)_  
 **Marian:** “Allan!”  
 **Allan:** “A plan’s a plan, Maz. It’s gone too far!”  
 **Sheridan:** “Plan? What plan? _(Grabs at his belt.)_ My keys! Locksley! _(Marian crashes an earthenware mug against the back of Sheridan’s head. He grabs the back of his head with both hands.)_ Oh… oh!”  
 _(Sheridan falls into the table.)  
_ **Marian:** _(to Allan:)_ “Let’s go!”  
 _(Allan kicks Sheridan in the ribs before following Marian out.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.**  
 _(Robin stands behind the first shoulder-high trip line. He takes off his sword belt and hands it under the line to Will, who adds it to the pile of jacket, quiver, etc., in his arms. Robin faces the box, rubs his hands together, spits on them, rubs them again. He carefully crawls up the steps, lies under the lines low to the ground, rolls over, checks for lines and rolls to sit up. He steps over one, then gets down on his stomach, springs push-up like sideways under another, then steps to the wall. Will sighs in relief. Robin, on hands and tiptoes, steps over a line, then another. He shuffles forward, ducks under a line, then shoulder rolls over the last one. He slowly stands up at the box, peeking over the edge. Will checks the door. Robin pulls out Sheridan’s keys, picks one and fits it into a slot on the front of the box. A front panel of the box slides open.)_  
 **Will:** “Robin! Come on, hurry! _(Robin glances back at Will indignantly, then reaches into the opening and pulls out his hand. There’s a small black scorpion on it. He quickly flicks his hand to get rid of it, tripping a line behind him in the process. A dart sails across behind him.)_ Careful.”  
 **Robin:** _(Looks back and glares at him. Sarcastically:)_ “Thanks! _(Robin gets another key and fits it into a slot on the left side of the box. A small panel in the side slides back. Robin starts to reach in, then pulls his hand back. He chuckles nervously, thinks, then scoffs. He reaches in and the centre top section rises up a couple of inches. Robin stands facing the front again, wiggles his fingers, and lifts the lid. Inside are a dozen more small scorpions amid the crown. Whispers:)_ Hallelujah.”  
 _(Will smiles slightly. Robin gingerly reaches in, knocks a scorpion off a point, lifts it out by the points and blows and bangs on it to get the scorpions to fall off. He turns around, holding out the crown to Will, makes a flourish with his hands and steps back to bow slightly at Will, who smiles.)_

**Prince John:** _(From a hidden tunnel nearby:)_ “The crown! Stop him! _(The alarm bell tolls. Will looks around for the source of the voice. Robin pushes his shoulder into the strings and bursts through them. Darts fly behind him. He rolls under more strings, gets up then crashes through some diagonal ones. He and Will run away. Prince John appears in a doorway near the box, horrified to see the lid open. The Archbishop and Sheridan are behind him.)_ What?! Hood!”  
 **Archbishop:** _(Stands next to Prince John with a satisfied smile.)_ “There can be no coronation without the crown.“  
 _(The Archbishop turns and walks through the dungeons. Prince John follows him, whining.)  
_ **Prince John:** “What? I’m sure another crown can be made if needs be. _(Hand to heart.)_ I know the design by heart.”  
 _(Sheridan follows.)  
_ **Archbishop:** _(Still walking, down the steps:)_ “That crown was made for the coronation of Edward the Confessor. It cannot be replaced.”  
 _(Prince John stops and watches the Archbishop leave.)  
_ **** **Prince John:** _(Whining:)_ “Sheridan.”  
 **Sheridan:** “Locksley was a former student of mine. I can get it back.”

_(Isabella comes in smiling, delighted that the Prince is unhappy with Sheridan.)  
_ **Prince John:** _(In Sheridan’s face:)_ “What are you waiting for, you stupid old fool? Get me back my crown before the coronation or I’ll have your head!”  
 _(Sheridan leaves. Prince John walks out and Isabella follows. After they’ve gone, Robin and Will peek out from behind several prisoners crowded into the cell where they hid. Robin smiles.)  
_ **Will:** “You know, I never did get what Allan saw in her.”  
 **Robin:** “No… Right, chaps. _(Robin pushes open the door and holds up the keys to a prisoner.)_ You can let yourselves out.”  
 **Prisoner:** “Thank you.”  
 **Robin:** “Good luck.”  
 _(Robin and Will leave.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.**  
 _(Marian is changing her clothes as Allan and Much stand with their backs to her.)_  
 **Marian:** _(Fixing her hair:)_ “And then I clobbered Sheridan with a mug and we got the heck out of there.”  
 **Allan:** “Marian…”  
 **Marian:** “Yes Allan, if you need to hear it again, fine. Thank you for stepping in to help me. You were very gallant.”  
 _(Much scoffs at this.)  
_ **Allan:** “Yeah, well I’m not being funny but if you were really grateful you’d let me turn around.”  
 **Much:** _(Chides:)_ “Allan!”  
 **Marian:** _(Smirks:)_ “You know what? I think you should both turn around.”  
 **Allan:** ‘You what?”  
 **Marian:** “You heard me, turn around.”  
 _(Allan and Much exchange glances. Allan winks at him before turning to face Marian. Their faces fall however when they see Marian stood already redressed in her earlier outfit. A playful smile on her lips.)_

**Little John:** _(From up top:)_ “They’re here!”  
 _(Little John climbs down from the top of the camp as Robin and Will run in.)  
_ **Much:** “Well?”  
 **Will:** “We got the crown.”  
 _(Robin holds a cloth sack aloft.)  
_ **Little John:** “Yes!”  
 _(Marian jumps and claps excitedly.)  
_ **Will:** “But they followed us with dogs.”  
 _(Pause.)  
_ **Robin:** “I have to get a horse from Nettlestone… _(shakes the bag)_ … and get this crown to London.“  
 _(Robin goes into the storage area and gets a water flask.)_  
 **Little John:** “London?”  
 **Robin:** _(Stepping back.)_ “The King may still have supporters there. Listen, we can’t stay here. I don’t know why Isabella hasn’t given up the location of the camp before now, but you can bet she will use this opportunity to do so. We need to scatter for the night into groups of twos and threes and in the morning I’m taking the crown to London.“  
 _(The gang nod and begin to gather their stuff and leave camp.)_  
 ****

**To Be Continued.**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
